kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kidvskatlover
Found a Problem With Videos! Looks like "The Grass Is Always Meaner" was removed from Youtube due to illegal issues; so I made a page for the video but I had to link it to another website; look under "Recent Changes" and see if you can fix it. For people using our Wiki, I crossed out "Watch Now.." and added "Video Under Construction". Just look into it and see what you can do :) --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Finding loopholes...one of my specialties) Do my best sorry that i don´t have been online so much but i didn´t have the time but i do now :D yeah almost vacation :) I will do my best to find the episode and i will try to take some pictures for the kats power section.. And Thanks for the present ;) --Dragonboosterlover 19:59, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Kidvskatlover If you have to, Why not record the episode and post it on youtube? Why not record the episode and then place it on youtube? That way we can get them! --HugeKidvsKatFan 18:41, December 18, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: Next Pic: A Pic of Kat using his robotic heart to make a pulse (This is for Pulse Manipulation) RUMORED SEASON 2 EPISODES: 1) Stone the Loading Kat 2) Kat's Girlfriend I am not responsible if these episodes turn out to be fake! Agent 00K? had a feeling he was aspy the moment i saw the tux! HugeKidvsKatFan Nice job the pic for "extendable tail" looks great. Still need the "acid spit" pic, though so do that one next. --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:03, December 21, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: I'm thinking of what pic we can use for "pulse manipulation". Maybe we can get a picture of Kat from the episode "Nip/Duck" and then use PhotoShop to color Kat in an X-Ray type image. I'm working on it! Cool Thanks :D good you like it hehe That thing with photoshop sounds AWESOME ^_^ can´t wait to see it and hope we can see the REAL picture in a possible season 2 episode :) But for know, your picture is gonna be great =) i just know it I will maybe not be so much online in my vacation but i will try my best :D --Dragonboosterlover 19:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Kidvskatlover I'm going to try it Hope it comes out like I hope; picture Kat but then his image is taken over by the X-Ray image but it fits inside the image of Kat only and it shows his robotic parts. Then I will indicate with an arrow which one is the heart. Something like that; see if you can help! --HugeKidvsKatFan 21:04, December 21, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Chack out my Story! If you liked Kid vs Kat, well this should be an interesting twist on the show! I just made chapter one of my first story, "Eleanor's Visit." Check it out on my Blog Page and COMMENT :) --HugeKidvsKatFan 20:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (An Editor and a Writer) Yeah I would love to read you Chapter :) yeah great to be back again in a new year :D New Season 2 soon :D --Dragonboosterlover 15:36, January 6, 2010 (UTC)Kidvskatlover Great to Hear! Tell me what you think about it; leave comments and don't be afraid to critique my work. I'm used to criticism. Same here, I can't wait till Season 2 comes out; I've got my tape ready to record it and everything. I'm continually checking websites and Google to see when the first episode will come out so I'll let you know when I see something. Also, I'm thinking we should add Kat's ability to walk on the ceiling as one of his powers; I'll look for pictures on the web but I think it would be better if you got it. P.S: I'm BACK!!! --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Can´t get any better That is so great :D really hope you can find something about it and i find something about season 2 episodes or pictures i will write it to you ^__^ I would record it to but i can´t x( our dvd recorder is broke right now so i hope we can get a new one fast =D --Dragonboosterlover 22:00, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Kidvskatlover ps. Great to be back ;) Found a Way to Get New Pics for Site If you check my page, I updated it with new Kat pics; I found a way to get pics using a Mac so they come out really nice. Glaad you like my story; I'll continue it when I get a chance, and KvK Season 2 will begin in February (You can track it on Digital Cable and Disney XD. --HugeKidvsKatFan 15:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan One Thing Puzzles Me How come it says Dragonboosterlover but when I look it up there is nothing about this User? However, when I look on your talk page and click on Dragonboosterlover, it redirects back to Kidvskatlover's User Page? Are you Dragonboosterlover or Kidvskatlover or BOTH? --HugeKidvsKatFan 22:51, January 11, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Both I am Both =D Kidvskatlover here and dragonboosterlover on youtube :) hehe yeah can´t wait to see the second season of kvk ^__^ --Dragonboosterlover 17:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC)Kidvskatlover OK Thanks for clearing that up. I also can't wait for Season 2; Fargosis says my story is based on the Season 2 episode, "Kat's Girlfriend"; if you can read Spanish than you can sneak a peek of this episode before it comes out February. HugeKidvsKatFan(PSP) Season 2 Update Season 2 of Kid vs Kat will have a new kat named Silver; he will be Dennis' pet cat and Kat will hate him! Check out the video (it has an English translation). --HugeKidvsKatFan 22:09, January 19, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan--HugeKidvsKatFan 22:09, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool a new cat :) That is so cool :) can´t wait to see him ^^ where can i read it?? i will try on the site first but BIG THANKS for the info Dragonboosterlover 17:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Kidvskatlover More on Silver to Come I'll keep checking for more info on Silver; you can find all the updates and latest info on "Season 2". --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: That's just ONE of the new Kats; Parsonsda said there were THREE NEW KATS so I will keep looking. Ithink the other two are Kit and Skye but I'll check before I post new info. Can´t wait much longer xD THAT IS SO COOL :) can´t wait to the new season come XD but it always good to check something out before you say it to everyone, so that is okay ^__^ best if the info is true :D Dragonboosterlover 19:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Kidvskatlover Found lots of Stuff! Season 2 will come earlier for me; I just found out there is going to be a new episode January 28th on Disney XD. I'm in the US, so you might want to check local listings if you are not in US; the episode is called "Bad Horn Day" but I will double no triple-check to make sure. P.S: I'm about to post MOST of the info. on Silver to the "Silver Page". --HugeKidvsKatFan 19:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan What's Going On Here? I just looked up the episode, "Bad Horn Day" on a couple of TV Listing websites and they said it already aired in June; I never saw this episode in my LIFE, and my Digital Cable would have picked up on it but it never did. If you have any info on this episode Bad Horn Day please let me know! --HugeKidvsKatFan 20:01, January 22, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: They have no summary of the show for an episode that already aired and it's only 15 min. long! Please investigate. Bad Horn Day The only thing i can find with that episode name is with the show Jimmy two Shoes. It has a episode called The Best Prank Ever/bad horn day. But i found a website who says the same as you.. kid vs kat episode named Bad horn day http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/kid-vs-kat-bad-horn-day/EP010949800050 but i don´t any more news then that x( sorry Hope i can find some more info Dragonboosterlover 18:12, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Kidvskatlover Thanks It will show Jan. 28th at 6:45PM on Disney XD US. I'll let u know what happens. HugeKidvsKatFan 06:30, January 25, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan AWESOME :) Plz do :) that would be awesome if you will ^^ Can´t wait to hear about that episode :D Dragonboosterlover 14:29, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Kidvskatlover OK I will; it probably a 15 min random episode or it will be a sneak preview of Season 2. HugeKidvsKatFan 16:38, January 25, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan P.S: I wonder how Kat will be able to talk? Hope he will talk :D it would be cool to hear him talk :) maybe with a some kind of translator ^__^ Dragonboosterlover 05:27, January 26, 2010 (UTC)Kidvskatlover Think Positive Kat probably fixed the translator function on his collar during one of the new episodes (he's always fussing over it; do you think he'll get the teleporter fixed or ever go back home?) HugeKidvsKatFan 05:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan New Content Added! Everything's New! New Sections to Explore: Kat's Inventions Places of Interest Characters have been updated (slightly) New Kat Power discovered New Episodes added to Season 2 One episode has an explanation Check out the New Content! HugeKidvsKatFan 18:59, February 5, 2010 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Animation I am making a kvk series will you like to voice act? I need someone to be: Kat, Silver, Sophia, Elendor, Lo the wolf, Karlson, Luna, Eclipse and Hero I am playing as Coop and Justis If you would like to play someone tell me you will need to download this: http://audacity.download-latest.com/ Please reply ASAP in the chat room Fargosis Sounds like fun But i have to no thanks.. Because i get my school to think of and i am first home when i have to eat dinner x( but else i would love to do it.. I only have friday when get home in good time xD Dragonboosterlover 18:48, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Kidvskatlover please help me Hi I am an italian kid and I wish the episodes in Italian of Kid vs Kat. Thanks Answer me to : gabry@telemessaggio.com kid vs. Kat character page request some new characters are coming to Kid vs. Kat volume 2, id like to know if i can add the pages to help improve the articles good work... send the answer to: cosmokey64@hotmail.com --Shoyru_master_11 Wiki Script error I have noticed the slideshow script is not working, can you fix the problem??? --Shoyru master 11 12:12 PM try to fix it i will try to look at it and see if i can fix it ^_^ Dragonboosterlover 13:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC)kidvskatlover Wikia Update Attention all users! Wikia is Update the full wiki! at this time the site will be closed, there may be bug after the update, if you are worried about this, please join the "Fan chat" as Parsonsda will be there most of the day, thanks for listening. 16:02, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 - Batch 2 This is the Kid vs kat wiki update Message, if you dont like to have this message everytime there a update on season 2, talk to User:Parsonsda anytime, this is a beta Program, anyway Here This Month Season 2 Epiosdes: Kat to the Future Part 1 and 2 Down the Drain / 9 to 5 to Oblivion When Bad Dogs go Big / The Bottyguard Rebel with a Claw / Swap wrecked thanks 20:33, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Update Kid vs Kat wikia is about to change for good, it will be a huge change, making it hard for some of you to navagate around the wiki, so to get ready for this, there is a homepage notice, please read it: News:Goodbye,_Old_Kid_Vs_Kat_Wikia! thanks -- 17:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Pictures? Where did you get that one picture of Kat's dad? Was it in an episode or is it an upcoming episode that it's on?Autunmheart 21:56, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes i got it from a episode. I think it was where kat get´s fat from all that food. Can´t remember the episode ^^